


Marvel One Shots.

by danny_boy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_boy/pseuds/danny_boy
Summary: A new collection of Marvel One Shots! requests are always open! You can request any kind of prompt, and any ship! To get the work going, I'm just gonna write a couple of prompts from online and hope you guys can help me with the rest!All the love xx





	1. Liar, Liar. // Sam Wilson x Bucky Barnes

"You live in a world where each lie creates a scar on the liar's body. The bigger the lie, the deeper and larger the mark. One day you meet someone that only has one scar; it is the biggest one you have ever seen."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living in this world was strange. The universe granted everyone a way around the regular heartbreak one might experience. In this world, the liars could be avoided by just seeing the number of scars across their bodies. The more there were, the worse the person standing in front of you was.

Rarely could you come across a person without at least a few of them, so Imagine Sam Wilson's surprise when he came across a man without a single scar on his entire, muscular body. 

His first instinct was not to trust Bucky Barnes, despite his kind attitude and general niceties, but Sam asked him out anyways and was more than thrilled when his offer was accepted.

Their first few dates went very smoothly. Steve learned that Bucky was in the army, and although it's been a while since he's seen any action, he was still helping to train the newbies. A lot of them don't realize that Call of Duty won't prepare them for the real battles. Sam can't help but laugh at that thought.

They bond easily over military backgrounds and eventually make it to the topic of scars. Bucky goes quiet. He knows that not having any scars makes people not want to trust him. Everybody lies. It was common knowledge printed onto everyone's skin, so why would Bucky be any different?

Sam tries to recover the conversation, saying that he does have a few, but they're small, barely there. They weren't so bad, he thought. Just a few white lies here and there, usually few and far between. He didn't think it was worth it to tell lies all the time. Those with scars were as untrustworthy as those without.

It wasn't hard, to tell the truth, but in this life, the lies caused pain to everyone involved. The scars didn't just appear as scars, but they cut into the skin like knives. Lies could be caught in an instant if they appeared on open skin.

Sam's lies were all on his hands, silvery pink scars crisscrossing on his fingers and palms for everyone he shook hands with to see. There was no point in trying to hide them, he knew. They presented themselves much like Sam presented himself to other people, calmly, open.

Sam could even tell you which scars were which lie, there were so few of them. They were simple things like, no I'm not mad, and, no I totally understand.

Bucky didn't answer. Sam didn't make him.

 

Their next date was in just a little while, and although Bucky was still working, he insisted that Sam could join anyway and watch him train the newer recruits. Sam didn't mind, he thought it'd be nice to see Bucky in his natural habitat.

When he arrived, it was easy to see the way all of these men trusted Bucky with their lives. Some were wary, but Sam didn't understand it.

Not until Bucky took off his jacket and, just under his sleeveless shirt, Sam could see for the first time Bucky's large, risen, angry scar. A colliding wall of silver and red atop tanned skin, he saw. Only one lie. The same, cutting deep over and over.

You can tell sometimes, which lies have been retold. This one... Whatever it was, Sam had no idea. From where he stood, he could see it all. He could see Bucky instructing with a face of stone, and he could see the recruits following, despite the one man that looked out of place.

This man didn't look like he meant to be here, not for long anyway. He looked angry, and Sam was hoping he wasn't going to do something stupid.

 

Live-fire exercises. Sam had seen them a lot, and it looked like Bucky had instructed them a lot. Bucky instructed his exercises with blanks, which was safe enough that some recruits could be used as the 'enemy'.

There was only so much to be done once one of the guns appeared to have a real bullet inside. It was already too late.

Bucky dashed over, crossing the dirt in no time and catching the poor boy as he fell. Others were yelling, tripping over one another to get a medic, or a med kit, or anything that might help. Even from here Sam could see that none of it would make a difference.

The poor guy was losing too much blood too quickly. Even he wouldn't be able to save him.

It looked like Bucky knew this, as he put pressure on the gushing wound. Sam got closer, but stayed out of the way and felt his heart break as he listened to Bucky ripping open his scar for only God knows how many times.

The blood dripped steadily down his shoulder, but he paid no mind. Luckily it was out of the poor boy's sight, but the flow got worse the more Bucky repeated himself, like a mantra, a steady flow of nothing more than, "Hey, you're gonna be okay. I've got you, you're gonna be okay."


	2. Just Be There // Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of my quoting is from the original screenplay, rather than the movie.

_"I'm going to need a rain check on that dance.."_

_"All right. A week Saturday. The Stork Club." Her breath was trembling. She couldn't help it._

_"Okay. You got it."_

_"8:00 on the dot. If you’re three minutes late I’m leaving, do you understand?"_

_"I still don't know how to dance." Somehow, there was a playful tone in his voice._

_"I’ll show you. I’ll show you everything. Just be there."_

_"Maybe the band could play something slow, I’d hate to step on your-"_

_The radio hiss replaced Steve's voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but all she could do was stare. "Steve?"_

 

When Saturday came, Peggy could only stare at her ceiling for a while. Despite how unrealistic her expectations were, she needed him to be there. She needed to walk up at 8 on the dot and have Steve already there waiting for her. It was how it was meant to be.

Breakfast tasted bland, just like it had all week. The sky outside was bleak, it'd looked like that for days. Everyone was celebrating what they'd won, but somehow it felt that nobody was taking the time to mourn everything that they'd lost... And they'd lost so much.

Howard's been spending all his time searching for that damned Tesseract, and Peggy could hardly call Colonel Phillips a close friend. They were friends, just not really close enough to spend time together outside of work. All he ever did was work.

Peggy didn't mind the work, it helped to keep her busy. But what was she to do now, on her off day when the war was finally over? There was nobody waiting for her at home. No pets, no family. Just a few very old houseplants and dirty dishes.

 

Peggy made easy work of her own household chores. She swept and dusted and wiped down all the windows and tidied the pillows and the bed and folded the laundry and done the dishes. She'd laid out an outfit for the night and made herself lunch. She listened to the radio for far longer than she'd like to admit, and then she took a hot bath.

She took her time to style her hair and put on her lipstick. She wasn't going to allow a single smudge.

She dressed and put on her shoes. Her clutch was held tightly to her chest for the duration of the cab right to The Stork Club.

 

She stood outside the door, and she waited. She knew that she told Steven that she'd leave if he was so much as minutes late... But she kept waiting... And waiting and waiting.

She waited through the stares and the stars and even when it began to rain, she remained unmoved from her spot. According to her wristwatch, more than minutes had passed. Instead, they were hours, quickly passing and making her heart heavier with each one that brushed her by.

Steve would never be late. She knew that.

It was all she could do to hang her head and weep.

 

As the years passed, so much had changed. She watched The Stork Club be replaced by Paley Park. She watched Howard begin a family, and then she began a family of her own. Not a day went by that she wouldn't think of Steve in some way. When she saw a shirt that was the same blue of his eyes, or when a laugh sounded more than familiar.

There wasn't a day when the blonde child on the street didn't make Peggy think of the small, weak version of Steven that she'd first met or when the monkey at the zoo didn't make her think of the moments before the mission that really started it all.

When her own children came into her life, there wasn't a night that they weren't told stories of the famous Captain America and all he'd done for their country, for the world. Her husband always knew how Steve had probably saved her life, allowing him to have a family with her, to begin with... And he also knew how badly her heart ached for him when he was lost.

Around them, the world changed so much. She watched Howard become a father to a gorgeous little boy and not a day went by that she didn't think about hearing _Uncle Steve_ after _Aunt Peggy_.

The world was so much different without Steven. Peggy was left to live on as the last of what their group had once been. With Captain and the Commandoes all gone, she was the one left to carry their names on her tongue and in her heart. They all lived on with her, despite being very long gone.

With S.H.I.E.L.D. she made sure that they were recognized as the heroes that they were. She made sure their names would be remembered by everyone that came after her, even when she was gone as well. Not a day went by that she didn't fight for all of their memories to be added to history.

When she succeeded, she finally felt that she could rest.

 

Years into the future, a Steve Rogers awakens from a long nap in the ice and flees out into the city, a world he once knew, now long gone in the speeding race of time.

Of all of the things he left behind, there was only one thing he could be the most concerned with.

When the man called Fury approached him and told him it would be a lot to get used to, he nodded, but still, he knew what was missing. 70 years, Fury said, and Steve's heart dropped.

Fury said they won the war, but he never said at what cost. What'd they lost to achieve this? The world of the future? Fury told him that if it wasn't for him, there wouldn't be a world here, and he believed it. But he knew there was so much more to it than just him.

So many things were coming back to him, and Fury furrowed his brows.

"You sure you're alright?"

Steve looks around at this new world surrounding him, he's fully aware how out of place he is now. "Yeah. It's just..."

Deep inside his chest, he feels his heart sinking farther and farther. It's been so long. She was the last one of them all after him, and now she was long gone too.

A broken heart, a shaking voice stutters, "I had a date."


	3. Time // Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes

Bucky and Steve had been an item for a very long time. Longer than they even knew they were into one another in that way. 

Before they had just been more. Something more than brothers but something less than lovers. They didn't quite get it for the longest time.

Bucky understood before Steve did, but then again it happened like that with everything. Steve was progressive, but Bucky was the one spending all the time online after his return. 

He was the first of the two of them to discover the word 'bisexual' and he was the first one to tentatively introduce the word to Steve. 

Steve was understandably afraid at first. For the last 70 years he'd been believing a lie. He'd believed that there was something wrong with him and that's why he was so different. 

He almost couldn't believe his ears. There wasn't anything wrong with him at all. He wasn't broken, he wasn't disgusting, he wasn't ill. There were millions of people just like him now.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

Except, there was.

Bisexuals were constantly excluded from the LGBTQIA+ community. People shunned them. People in the community who should know the pain told them to grow up and 'pick a side' as if it were so easy. 

Some people straight up refused to date anyone that identified as bisexual based on a simple stereotype that they were more likely to be unfaithful in a relationship.

Some people only wanted relations with a bisexual person so they could get threesomes. They weren't interested in people, they were interested in sex.

It was like bisexuals weren't people yet, they were objects. Dusty dishes in old China cabinets that grandkids didn't believe in because they'd never been used before. 

It was disgusting and heart breaking and it made Steve feel like they were still in 1940s Brooklyn where gay men were put to death and it made him terrifying. 

Despite all the positivity he saw, he was still terrified to come out to anyone outside of the immediate "family".

And that was okay.

He resigned himself to continuing to be a shield for the people. The big tough wall that stood next to Bucky at rallys, protecting marchers from protesters and the like. He was a silent eye, a watchful protector.

And Bucky was understanding, even when they secretly became a couple. "Take as long as you want, Stevie," he said. "All we've got is time."


	4. Til' the end of the Line // Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is all alone.

Bucky stood, boots ground into the dirt, shovel in hand. He's covered in sweat and dirt. He's been working out here all day in the sweltering sun.

He's nearly finished. Only two more feet to go.

He can do it, he just needs a break.

He looks down at the vaguely rectangular hole and sighs. He's nearly finished.

Once again, he jumps down into the dirt to finish digging his hole.

Sweat drips down his forehead and mixes with the tears on his cheeks. He swore to God he wasn't going to cry, not this time, but he can't fucking help it.

As soon as the hole was finished, he climbed back out and sighed. He didn't want to do this again, and he supposed that after this he wouldn't have to.

The tears were coming faster now, harder. It was getting harder to breathe as he looked at the body wrapped in cloth on the ground beside him. He didn't want to do this. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

His voice cracked. "Steve..."

The cloth flapped as a gust of wind came through, but Steve's cold body made no response. He hadn't for weeks, no matter what Bucky said to it- to him. Just the same as the others that went before them, Clint, Tony, Nat... All of those friends, that family, they'd buried together.

And then Steve got sick. His serum wasn't doing it's best work anymore and there was nobody alive that could help them. Bruce was gone, buried next to Tony and Sam.

Bucky was now full-on sobbing, chest shaking at the force of his cries. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Steve was his everything, his best friend, his lover, and now he was gone.

Bucky was officially the last of them left alive, and now he has to bury Steve and he just can't do it.

He can't fathom living on without anyone he used to know. The world has passed them by.

He wants to stand up and scream. He wants to curse whatever God he used to believe in for taking his family, for taking Steve.

He wants to throw his head back and cry, and yell for Thor to come down here and put his ass in the dirt too. He doesn't want to live like this.

He doesn't want to live.

He carefully puts Steve inside of his grave and weeps. He wants to see Steve's face, but he doesn't want to look at him. He doesn't want to see what's left of the man he spent his whole life with. He doesn't see the ruin of decay on his face.

So Bucky, ever the innovative thinker, lays down next to Steve. He stares up at the sky above him, and the sun is starting to set, and he doesn't want to spend another night without Steve.

He died last night, next to Bucky in bed, and Bucky thought it was only fair that he went out the same way.

With a trembling hand, he grabbed his gun from his thigh holster. He let out another sob.

"I'm sorry Stevie, I'm so sorry... I can't do it, Stevie..."

His hand shakes as he brings the gun to his mouth. He leans over and places one last kiss on Steve's head before closing his eyes.

And pulling the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5: The Web of Love // Peter Parker x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first legitimate request, from my friendo Chris.  
> (Didn't use names so it can fit better to the reader.)

Your life had never been simple. You were born into the ruin and turmoil of this world just like everyone else was, but it seemed like no matter what you did, you always got the short end of the stick when it came to this life. Always coming up short. Never being the best, never doing the best.

That was until you graduated high school and managed to secure yourself a diploma and a scholarship. It wasn't much, just $500 dollars. All the money went towards your school housing and a couple of textbooks. The rest you managed to accomplish by working your ass off whenever and wherever you could.

Until the workload stopped short, and you ended up losing your job, like several others at your job location. Then came Tony Stark. He ran into you, literally, on the street. You were a mess of dirty uniform and tears and he pitied you, even though he didn't know what was wrong.

But he bought you dinner, and he sat and talked with you, his bodyguard and friend, Happy, sitting a couple of tables away. He listened to your troubles, and by the time you'd finished eating he'd promised to look into seeing what could be done for you.

You didn't expect anything to come of it, he was Tony Stark and you were a broke college freshman. A young one at that, having managed to graduate school early.

In three days you forgot about his promise, and in a week, you started to forget you met Tony Stark in the first place.

Until he showed up at your dorm one day, dressed in a sharp suit and sunglasses. You stepped aside in awe, you couldn't understand what he was doing here.

As it turns out, he managed to figure out by looking into you that you were, in fact, very smart. He said he'd be thrilled to have someone like you working for him. He offered you steady work, steady pay and a decent place to live in Stark Tower, plus someone to take you to college in the morning and pick you up after your last class. You told him you'd be stupid not to accept, and within another week, the arrangements had been made and you were moving in.

That's where you met Peter, and things seemed to blossom between you instantly. It was easy, you only being a year older than him. You were quick to catch on that he was Spider-Man, and he refused to hide it from you. You were living with the Avengers after all.

 

That was 4 years ago already, and the two of you had been inseparable since you started dating shortly after you met.

Now the two of you live in a nice apartment in Queens, just down the street from Aunt May and you own a pet dog, Starkie. Peter spends a lot of time away, between missions and college and work, you don't see a lot of Peter these days, but you busy yourself taking care of Starkie and doing your own work for Mr. Stark.

Right now, Peter is finally home for a little while after two months of being away and the two of you were going out on a date, but Peter seemed distant, and you didn't understand why. He held your hand and smiled and joked with you, but no matter what, after a little while he would get quiet, and he just seemed off.

"Peter... Are you okay?" You eventually asked when you stopped in the park.

He sighed softly and nodded. "I'm actually perfect. I'm here with you, where I belong. And I know I'm away a lot and you don't deserve that, sweetheart, you really don't so... So I wanted to ask you, if..."

"If I'll come with you?" You try and finish, but he shakes his head as he reaches into his pocket and kneels down.

Your brows knit together in confusion before it seemed to dawn on you just what was going on right now. "Peter, are you..."

He chuckles a little. "I am, I... I've been thinking about this for a long time and I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you. I wanna spend my whole life with you... Both of them. Spider-Man, and Peter Parker, I want to be with you no matter what... Marry me?"

You thought he was stupid for thinking he had to ask, but you kissed him anyways, quickly agreeing.

 

There was nothing in this world that you wanted more than to marry Peter. Pulling away from the kiss, you sheepishly say, "Is this the part where I tell you I'm pregnant?"


End file.
